A Romance Tale
by Belgistiqe
Summary: When Gaara's finished his mission in the Hidden Leaf Village, he suddenly has some time off. What will happen when he bumps into Lee again, and can't stop thinking about him? Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi GaaraxLee


**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction, I hope you enjoy it. This is, obviously, yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't own Naruto (I wish I did :D) Please enjoy and leave me a review. Like I said, I have little writing experience, tips and criticism are appreciated! **

GAARA POV

"Look, we're finished our mission here, but it's pretty late and I don't feel like walking all the way back to Suna tonight" Temari said as she stretched out her arms. Gaara followed her silently, not really listening. That was, until, he heard laughter somewhere close by. As soon as he heard it, he found himself looking around crazily, trying to pinpoint that sound. He knew he'd heard it before…But who could it be?

"What's wrong Sis? Getting a little tired?" Kankuro teased. Temari punched him in the arm jokingly, laughing a little. Both Temari and Kankuro stopped when they noticed Gaara wasn't walking beside them anymore.

"I..." Gaara cleared his throat "Go on ahead without me. I need to do something" Kankuro looked at Gaara, considering whether he should ask him about it. He came to the conclusion that if he wanted to tell them, they'd already know about it.

"But Gaara-" Temari started before being cut off. "It's fine Temari, let him go." Kankuro looked back at his younger brother and smiled "We'll meet in the morning then. Be ready to get going early." Gaara nodded, staying quiet. He watched as his older brother dragged away a complaining sister.

When they were well out of site, Gaara began searching for whatever made that sound earlier. When he'd heard it, his heart started beating so hard, he was sure his siblings must have heard it pumping.

The young redhead stood outside of a local restaurant, not sure if he should enter or not. He was just about to leave and go catch up with his team when he heard more laughter ringing out from inside.

"Aha, Naruto, you and me should have a match tomorrow! Let's find out who has embraced the power of youth!" Gaara leaned in closer, trying to hear more of the conversation. "And I will definitely win! "

LEE POV

"Yeah, Bushy Brows! Let's have a match tomorrow!" Naruto said in between chugging down ramen. Lee gave him a thumbs up and grinned. He'd always liked Naruto. He was easy to have fun with. Suddenly someone burst through the door and fell over right in front of their table.

Lee jumped up straight away and caught him just before the red headed boy could hit the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" Lee shook the boy in his arms a bit. It was returned by mumble of some sorts.

GAARA POV

Gaara was lying in somebodies arms. And that somebody was definitely the person who he heard laughing. Gaara's face was buried into his saviour's chest and he didn't really want to move. He felt so warm and safe there…He could just stay there forever. Wait! He was lying on a boy, in the middle of a restaurant, on the floor.

'_What am I doing? I need to get up!' _Gaara lifted his head to see the other boys face before he ran off. Who he saw made him gasp.

"Gaara!" Both Lee and Naruto yelled. Gaara just stared up at Lee's face, his face as red as his hair. Lee was staring at Gaara with the exact same look on his face.

"I…I…I HAVE TO GO TO THE TOILET" Lee ran out of the room, covering his face with his hands. Naruto looked down at Gaara with soft eyes. "Gaara, how have you been?"

"Gaara? Gaaaaaaaraaa?" Naruto waved his hand in front of his friend's eyes, looking worried. Gaara shook out of his trance, finally noticing his blonde haired friend in front of him. Naruto had been waiting at least five minutes for an answer, but he hadn't even noticed Naruto. All he could think of was how it felt to be in Lee's arms. Lee, who he hadn't seen for months. Lee, with his warm body and soft embrace.

'_Wait, snap out of it. That's Lee I'm thinking about!'_

He could feel his heart beating fast again, and he knew how much he was blushing. It's not like he hadn't been hugged before, but this time it was different. It had never felt like this before. He was just beginning to regain his stability when Lee walked out, looking as breathless as Gaara. Lee stopped when he saw Gaara still sitting on the floor.

"Oooh, okay. I see what's going on here. I better be going. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Naruto waved at them and walked out before either of them could object.

**And that's it for the first chapter! Let me know what you think. If enough people like it, I'll keep writing. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
